


Баба-Яга, или Дракула знакомится с фикбуком

by Lunar_the_tramp



Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: Characters Writing Fanfiction, Gen, Humor, Parody, Russian Mythology, Site: FicBook.Net
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22928392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: В отель "Трансильвания" прибыла Яга — русская эмигрантка. А вместе с ней в замке заселилось оружие массового поражения — фикбук.
Kudos: 1





	Баба-Яга, или Дракула знакомится с фикбуком

Все знают, что если рядом русские, то жди беды. Ну, или чего-то супер-пупер-мега-странно-интересно-удивительного. Ибо русские (что люди, что монстры — разницы, собственно, и никакой) — мастаки на различные диковинные выдумки. Они могут сделать из мухи слона (нет, не в том смысле, о котором говорится в пословице, о нет!). Они могут… да, собственно говоря, много чего они могут! Тут уж ни одному иностранцу не потягаться с силой живой и великой русской души, полной загадок и тайн.

Вы спросите — к чему это всё? А я отвечу — да ни к чему. Ну, почти.

Дело же в том, что в отель решил приехать не какой-нибудь монстр из глубинки африканских поселений — собственно говоря, этим бы никого не удивили. Нет, в Трансильванию прибыла сама Баба Яга собственной персоной.

Когда старушка, преодолевшая жизненный рубеж в почти четыре ляма лет, бодренько выпрыгнула из катафалка и, гремя костями, не менее бодро потопала в регистрационную, половина ведьм отеля умерла от передоза зависти в крови. Да, было чему завидовать — Яга (ну, не любила она, когда её Бабой звали!) сохранила подвижность и остроту ума даже на закате своих лет. Румынские ведьмы, колдуньи, повивахи и другие её иностранные коллеги такого не добились и теперь зеленели.

Дракула отнёсся к новой постоялице с лёгким подозрением. Было у него неприятное знакомство с русским эмигрантом — Серым Волком, кажется. А ведь тот, по канону, был добряк добрейший! Страшно себе представить, что же тогда могла из себя представлять российская нечисть на склоне своих лет…

Как оказалось — ничего страшного. Яге отвели номер в дальней части отеля, и та вела вполне тихую жизнь, которая заключалась в сидении в номере, чтении каких-то колдовских трактатов и написании…

Кстати, а вот тут поговорим подробнее.

Было у Яги интересное хобби — каждый день в определённое время она садилась за свой планшет (а ещё Ба… бабушка!) и печатала что-то со скоростью семи гепардов в час. Свои записи она никому не показывала, да и не было желающих их посмотреть. Нарваться на проклятье неведомой русской нечисти было страшнее, чем попасть под горячую руку графа. Тот покалечит и отпустит, а здесь дело тёмное.

Впрочем, был один человечек — то есть монстрик, — которому всё-таки довелось узнать о тайных писульках Яги. Ну, вы детишки кэпа, догадались? Нет, это был не Дракула.

Это был Гриффин, что есть вещь неудивительная, ибо невидимка при всей своей многообещающей внешности умудрялся влипать во все передряги, какие только случались в отеле.

Яга как-то сразу выделила его из штата слуг. Ей, видно, приглянулся «роковой мальчик с очками а ля какое-то длинное имя, которое всё равно ничего никому не дало». Старушка любила пить и делала это профессионально. А напитки просила передавать через бедного Гриффина.

В первый раз невидимка чуть не… в общем, испугался маленько. Он-то, в отличие от тех же вампиров, был почти что смертным и никакими мистическими навыками не обладал. И — опять же, в отличие от вампиров — читал русские сказки. Ну, те, в которых говорилось о гастрономических пристрастиях Яги. Так что в её номер Гриффин впервые шёл, как на эшафот.

Но только впервые.

А потом Дракула стал замечать, что желание Грифа навещать новую посетительницу начало превышать желание работать. Невидимка проводил у Яги свободное время, их можно было заметить разговаривающими, когда старушка спускалась в сад… Их разговоры велись секретно и при приближении постороннего сразу прекращались.

И это было странно.

Очень странно.

Очень-очень странно.

Просто офигеть как странно.

А ещё Гриффин завёл привычку подолгу проводить время за компьютером. Так как своего невидимка ещё не имел (всё никак денег из жалования накопить не мог), пользовался он тем, который стоял в библиотеке. И если раньше графу было глубоко наплевать на этот «железный кусок технического прогресса», то теперь, из-за странностей Гриффина, ему просто жизненно необходимо стало узнать, в какие сети попал глупый невидимка.

Правда, вампир так и не понял ничего из того, что просмотрел. В истории браузера (по счастью, он был один, а новый сам граф запретил устанавливать — так отыскивать нарушителей было легче) он наткнулся на такие запросы, от которых началось помутнение рассудка и появилось больше вопросов, чем ответов.

К примеру, среди них были такие:

1\. Фикбук. Ну, допустим, с этим граф разобрался — это сайт такой какой-то. С какими-то фанфиками («Интересно, а это что за хрень?»), с предупреждениями («Хоронить меня зомби! Что это за?..»), со слэшем (тот же вопрос, что и в случае с фанфиками). И ещё много там фигни было всякой — ну, то есть не фигни, а чего-то странного. В общем, смурого много, это да.

2\. Как определить беременность… — «О, у Грифа наконец-то появилась подружка!» — … у мужчины. — «Э-э-э-э-э… What the fuck?!»

3\. Подозрительная ссылка. Естественно, Дракула тут же её проверил. Опять фикбук. Судя по всему, он и есть корень зла.

4\. Слэш с рандомной парой, Дракуле неизвестной. «Хм, почитаем… Э-э-э-э-э… что за?! Какого?!»

5\. Фанфики + слэш + омегаверс — граф молча закрыл историю.

М да, нехило так Гриффин вляпался. По самые уши. Нет, Драк не был гомофобом, к любви однополой относился нормально, но только если она происходила за стенами его отеля. Внутреннее содержимое — священно! И никаких слэшев, нет!

Да, вампир подозревал, что русские опасны. И сейчас в этом убедился на все сто.

Что ж, надо было выручать Гриффина. Вот только, интересно, как? Не скажешь, что ему было плохо — напротив, счастье так и веяло от невидимой фигурки. Значит, добровольно тут не пройдёт.

Оставалось лишь принуждение.

О, в этом Дракула был мастак!

Поймать Гриффина оказалось делом несложным. Наивный невидимка, несмотря на почти столетнее знакомство с графом, до сих пор не утратил детской непосредственности. Вампир отловил его, когда тот только сел за компьютер, и тоном, не терпящим возражений, приказал выложить всё, как есть.

Вот только одного не учёл Дракула — принуждение было не только его фишкой.

* * *

— Па, чего это ты там делаешь? — наследница рода Дракулы хмурилась, застёгивая Деннису курточку. — Идём домой, скоро рассветёт.

— Уже иду, мышка! — самый страшный вампир за всю историю вампиризма сидел под дубом, в окружении ромашек, и что-то быстро печатал на планшете. Говорят, старого пса новым трюкам не обучишь? Повернитесь и три раза сплюньте через плечо!

Гриффин действительно выложил всё, как есть. Даже, возможно, перестарался. С того дня прошло сорок два таких же ничем, казалось, не примечательных дня. Маленькая циферка. Тем не менее, у таинственного фикбуковца с интересным ником Дракула-вампир было уже сорок подписчиков. Он славился в фикрайтерских кругах, как прекрасный автор-геттер, хороший дженовец и соавтор популярного слэшного фанфика Невидимки Гриффи. Нет, слэш граф до сих пор считал извращенством, не читал и не писал. Но вот как автор гета или джена — был почитаем.

Яга всё ещё жила в отеле и, кажется, никуда не спешила. Ну, а в самом деле, кто её там ждал, в России? Опять дураки (не только Иваны, кстати), да богатыри, не умеющие даже «спасибо» за кровать и баню сказать. А тут старушка уже обзавелась двумя верными последователями — «роковым юношей», прекрасно пишущим слэш, и «прелестным хозяином милого домика». Трое фикрайтеров собирались вместе, часто обсуждали любимых авторов, новичков, ЮА и ЙА, комментировали ошибки друг друга и были довольны жизнью.

Говорили, русские приносили несчастье. Дракула больше в это не верил.


End file.
